littlestpetshopofhorrorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight's Love Interests
So far, three of the seven main pets have had canon love interests, Pepper, Sunil and Twilight. Out of the three, Twilight has had the most, cause that bitch is too fabulous to settle down with just one mutt. Here is a list of the hunks Twi has fallen for. Digby was Twilight's very first and only love interest in season 1. A cool guy who loves being fit, seriously, he spends most of the episode working out. He's so hot, jesus. He and Twi apparently met off-screen, as she knew him way before the audience did. Even after hearing about Twilight and her fabulous nose, Digby was more interested in Penny Ling. I know, we're surprised too. But Penny, being the somewhat okay friend she is, never shut up telling Digby what an amazing dog Twilight is. In the end, Digby seemed to return Twilight's affection and kisses her on the nose. He was never seen again, and was quickly forgotten by both Twilight and the audience. This guy... Hell, I don't even know how to spell his name. All I know is it's long and involves a lot of phlegm. He was only mentioned in a story Twilight told her friends, and honestly, he sounds kind of boring. He apparently fell in love with Twilight when they met on set for a dog treat commercial. There, he waved his thick juicy meat in her face, trying to impress her. He was turned down when Twilight's attention whoreness kicked in and she began to pose naked for the camera. He tried to convince Twilight to run off with him and become a housewife, but Twilight was smart and chose her fame over him. Philippe and Twilight met in Paris when Blythe took our beloved cavalier princess to a dog show that took place in the city of love and stinky cheese. Phil was a mime, so of course, he couldn't talk. Twilight fell for him after he presented her with a rose. It wasn't a real rose of course, but it was enough to convince Twi that it was true love, because she is stupid. She spent the rest of the day pestering him, but Philippe was married to his job and couldn't understand a word she said anyway. In the end, Twilight got over her feelings for him and went to the dog show. Philippe was relieved to finally be left alone. '''Dr. Hansomeface '''is a dog with, you guessed it, a handsome face. Like, mmm, oh baby, just look at that face. Woof woof, am I right? He is incredibly stupid, but makes up for it with his beautiful face and a voice as sweet as a sticky toffee apple. He and Twilight had many "appointments", most of which involved a lot of sensual touching and prostates. In the end, Twilight dumped him after he mistook her singing for a serious illness. That fucker's face isn't going to save him from insulting the fabulous cavalier princess. For his punishment, Twilight had him appointed for a neutering. Category:Other